REVENGE
by Wee-hoo
Summary: Lyle gets tortured will he survive? Who is the mysterious person Sydney talks to on the phone? And what is really going on with Broots?


REVENGE  
By: Wee-hoo  
  
Summary: Lyle gets tortured will he survive? Who is the mysterious person Sydney talks to on the phone? And what is really going on with Broots?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. And I never will.  
  
There are seven men walking down SL-22. The man going last has a smile on his face and looks at the man struggling with five sweepers.  
  
"Damn it! Let me go! I haven't done anything!" The struggling man screams. "If my father were here, he'd kill all of you." He continues while he manages to knock one of the sweepers to the floor. The rest of them immediately point their guns at him.  
  
"You better be careful Lyle. They could shoot you."  
  
"Yeah? That's probably better then whatever kind of torture you have planned for me Raines." Lyle says. Raines starts to laugh while the sweeper on the floor gets up.  
  
"Maybe. But I'm not the one who screwed up." Raines says. Lyle gives him an angry look.  
  
"I didn't do anything and you know it." He says through clenched teeth. Raines fakes a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Me? Punishing an innocent? No way?! I could never do that." Raines turns to the sweepers. "Take him to his cell." He continues the sweepers nods and drags Lyle away.  
  
"When I get away from that damned cell you'll pay." Lyle screams at him.  
  
"Not when Lyle, if." Raines laughs.  
  
"You son of a bitch. I'll kill you, I'll kill you all." Lyle screams as the sweepers throws him in a cell. The sweepers quickly lock the door. They put down their guns and walks over to Raines.  
  
"If anyone of you tells someone about this, you'll be sorry. Understood?" The sweepers nods and walks to the elevator, Raines smiles and then follows them.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER MISS PARKER'S OFFICE  
  
Miss Parker looks up from her computer when she hears a knock on her door.  
  
"What?!" She screams and the person comes in.  
  
"You really should learn how to ask someone to come in Miss Parker."  
  
"Raines. What do you want?" She asks ignoring his comment. Raines flashes a grin that makes her skin crawl.  
  
"I need you to find your brother for me." He says.  
  
"My brother? If he isn't here why don't you have someone check his house?" She suggests.  
  
"He got a clue on Jarod two days ago and left, he called yesterday to say he lost Jarod again. I need Lyle here now." Raines explains.  
  
"Why don't you just call him and tell him?" She asks confused.  
  
"He won't answer his phone." He says starts to leave. Just before he's out the door he turns his head to her.  
  
"This is top priority. Leave Jarod for the moment." He says and walks away from a confused Parker. She just stares at the door for a minute and then gets up to get Broots and Sydney to find Lyle.  
  
MEANWHILE SYDNEY'S OFFICE  
  
Sydney is discussing one of the rumors that are going around in the Centre with Broots when the phone starts ringing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"This is Sydney." He answers  
  
"Hi Syd it's me."  
  
"Jarod" Sydney exclaims and Broots immediately tries to trace the call.  
  
"Yeah I just wanted to know if you're alright." Jarod asks.  
  
"I'm fine. Why?" Sydney says confused.  
  
"Good. I had this weird dream about the Centre collapsing." Jarod explains relieved. Sydney starts to chuckle.  
  
"Wishful thinking Jarod." He says when Miss Parker comes in.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Put him on speaker Syd." She demands. Sydney sighs.  
  
"Yes Parker."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I didn't know that you were so eager to talk to me Miss Parker." Jarod teases.  
  
"Oh shut up Pez head. I just need the three of you to know that isn't our top priority for a while."  
  
"WHAT?" Sydney, Broots and Jarod say in unison.  
  
"At least until we find Lyle, orders from Raines."  
  
"Lyle? How hard could that be he's probably in his office?" Jarod says confused.  
  
"Funny Labrat. Apparently he got a clue on your whereabouts and left two days ago, he let Raines know he lost you yesterday. And now he won't answer his phone."  
  
"Well I guess I should be happy for this break, but I haven't been sending any clues. And my latest pretend was three weeks ago."  
  
"T... then what has L... Lyle been doing?" Broots asks strangely concerned but luckily nobody notices.  
  
"Good question. I'll see what I can find." Jarod says and hangs up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Broots check every newspaper article for missing Asian women; limit the search to two days ago. Sydney you're with me." She orders and walks out. Sydney sighs and follows her. Broots shakes his head knowing fully well that Lyle hadn't done anything with any Asian women.  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER SL-22  
  
Three sweepers come into Lyle's cell with their guns drawn.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Lyle asks in a broken voice.  
  
"Get up." One of the sweepers says and waves his gun. Lyle gets off the bed and follows the sweepers to a room he has never seen before.  
  
"Finally here. Sit down Lyle." Raines says and motions to a chair in the middle of the room. Lyle walks over to the chair and before he has a chance to sit down one sweeper pushes him into it.  
  
"Hey! Take it easy. Where am I?" He asks and looks at Raines. Raines looks him in the eyes and makes a quick nod. Then the sweepers strap him to the chair so it's impossible for him to break free. Lyle is starting to feel panicked. The sweepers and Raines leaves and Lyle is alone. He sees a movement in the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" He asks, but doesn't receive an answer. He focuses his eyes and as the movement comes out from the shadows he can see who it is.  
  
"Mr. Lyle? Y...you're supposed to be in prison. H... how?" Lyle stops as he sees himself as a boy looking panicked and begging for mercy. When his adoptive father gets closer to the boy and starts to beat him, Lyle get furious and tries to break free from his bonds. In the observation room Raines is smiling.  
  
"I knew the hologram of Mr. Lyle Bowman would do the trick." He says. Suddenly the room catches on fire.  
  
"Good. Now I know for sure." He says and smiles even bigger. The sweeper looks at him strangely but wisely decides not to ask.  
  
"Get him back to his cell, and put out that fire." He says and walks back to his office.  
  
SL-22 LYLE'S CELL  
  
Lyle is confused, he knows he somehow put that room on fire, but how?  
  
MEANWHILE LYLE'S OFFICE  
  
"Found anything yet?" Miss Parker asks frustrated.  
  
"Yes actually. I found his gun and cell-phone." Sydney answers.  
  
"Lyle wouldn't go anywhere without those." Miss Parker states.  
  
"So that means that..." Sydney starts but Miss Parker finishes for him.  
  
"... Lyle never left the Centre. The only question now is where he is?" She throws out her arms in frustration and lightening comes out of her fingers. She stares at the burn marks left on the wall. She looks at Sydney in shock and disbelief.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to my office." Sydney suggests, Miss Parker nods and they start walking.  
  
SYDNEY'S OFFICE  
  
Broots is surfing around the mainframe trying to get any information on Lyle when his computer suddenly alerts him that he has a new mail. He quickly checks it and realizes it's from Jarod.  
  
*Broots check the cameras on SL-22 J.* Broots deletes the mail from the computer and starts to tap into the cameras Jarod requested. Just then Miss Parker and Sydney come in.  
  
"I can't believe this, what the hell happened in there?" Miss Parker asks Sydney. Broots looks up for a second then continues to work.  
  
"Wait a second Parker. Let me check something." Sydney says and walks to his file cabinet, and brings out one of the files. The file has two big red letters written on the label.  
  
"C.P? What does that mean?" Miss Parker asks suspiciously.  
  
"Just wait a second Parker." Sydney says.  
  
"FINE. Broots have you found anything?" She snaps.  
  
"Err... Yes! I...I have now. Look." He answers and turns his computer screen to her. She looks at the screen and sees Lyle walking around in a circle.  
  
"Good job Broots. Where exactly is he?" She asks with a small smile on her lips.  
  
"He's in a cell i...in SL-22." Broots answers and looks proudly at the screen.  
  
"Why would Lyle be in a cell?" She wonders.  
  
"Because of this." Sydney says and hands Miss Parker the file with a concerned look. Parker takes it and as she reads her eyes grows wider.  
  
"S...Sydney what does C.P mean?" Broots asks.  
  
"Catherine's powers." Sydney answers eyeing Parker carefully.  
  
"P..powers? What powers?" He continues confused.  
  
"The power to throw lightening and fire with her hands." Miss Parker answers as she puts the file down and stares at Sydney.  
  
"Before you ask any questions Parker, we have a few things to decide." Sydney states.  
  
"Like what?" Broots asks.  
  
"Like what do we do about Lyle? He must have as many questions as Parker, if not more." Sydney says. Broots nods and then disappears into his own thoughts. Miss Parker sits down on a chair and tries to think. After about five minutes she turns to Sydney.  
  
"Raines must have found something. If I know him correctly he will try to make Lyle into a killing machine. That means that we have to get not only him but us out of here." She throws a glance at the computer screen and sees Raines coming through the door to Lyle's cell.  
  
"Broots turn up the volume. Syd come here." She demands and points to a chair next to her.  
  
SL-22  
  
"What now Raines?" Lyle asks and looks at the older man.  
  
"I have a surprise for you." Raines smiles. Lyle knows that nothing good can come from that smile. Raines nods his head and two sweepers rushes in and pins Lyle to the wall.  
  
"What the... Leave me alone." He screams panicked. The sweeper on the left brings out a pair of handcuffs and cuffs Lyle's left hand to a hook in the wall. Then the sweeper on the right does the same thing. When they are finished they back away from him.  
  
"Now leave." Raines says. The sweepers walk away. Raines smiles evilly and closes the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lyle asks nervously. Raines is reaching for something on a shelf in the small cell. Lyle tries to see what it is. Raines plugs the cable hanging from the object in the wall. When he turns to face Lyle he smiles in satisfaction as Lyle gasps in horror.  
  
"That's right Lyle. It's the electrical knife your father made." Raines says with a smile.  
  
"He's not my father. And neither are you." Lyle answers hatefully. Raines starts to laugh. When he gets closer Lyle tries to break free but realizes he can't when the cuffs cut into his wrists.  
  
"Sorry Lyle but there is no escape." Raines wheezes and is now standing about an inch from Lyle. Lyle is starting to panic again and once again tries to undo his hands until he finally notices that his legs are free. He smiles and knees Raines in the groin. Raines is surprised and doubles over in pain but Lyle still can't get loose. Raines regains his composure and looks at him angrily.  
  
"You just made it worse for yourself." He wheezes out in pain.  
  
"Yeah well it was worth it." Lyle spits out. At least he hoped it was worth it. Raines brings the knife to Lyle's right wrist and watches as Lyle jerks back when the electricity goes through him. When Raines finally removes it Lyle is breathing heavily.  
  
"You... asshole." He growls through clenched teeth.  
  
"You're good. I thought you would scream." Raines laughs. Then he plunges the knife in Lyle's left shoulder. Lyle tries his best not to scream but the pain of electricity and the knife itself makes it impossible. Raines pulls out the knife after ten seconds.  
  
"Please..." Lyle whispers with his eyes closed and with that Raines smiles.  
  
"What? You want me to stop already? I'm disappointed..."  
  
"Please... go to hell." Lyle interrupts and opens his eyes.  
  
"You're strong.. But I'm gonna change that." Raines says and slowly rips Lyle's shirt open with the knife. He manages to make the knife touch Lyle's skin all the time. Raines looks at all of Lyles muscles tighten with the electricity running through them. He removes the knife after two minutes and Lyle's muscles thankfully relax and his legs give out. Lyle moans in pain as the cuffs penetrate his skin and blood starts to trickle down his arms.  
  
"I just love when things go as planned, don't you?" Raines smiles delighted. Even though Lyle feels like shit he glares angrily at Raines.  
  
"Maybe I should get your sister down here to join our little game." Raines suggests. With that Lyle jerks his head up.  
  
"If you touch her, I swear to god I'll kill you." He growls.  
  
"Big words for such a little man." Raines smiles and makes a cut right between to major Blood Vessels on the side of Lyle's neck. He keeps the knife there for awhile and Lyle's muscles tighten up once again and Lyle screams in pain. Raines keeps teasing Lyle this way and just after Lyle's muscles relax he brings the knife back. He keeps on doing it for ten minutes. When he finally stops Lyle falls forward unconscious leaving his whole weight on his sore wrists. Raines smiles evilly and walks towards the door.  
  
"I'll be back in a few hours." He promises before he puts the still plugged in knife by the door and leaves. The sweeper by the door is just about to go in and uncuff Lyle when Raines stops him.  
  
"Leave him. It will be easier than to hook him back up again." He says in a wheezy voice. The sweeper just nods and closes the door.  
  
"Keep anyone from coming in till I get back."  
  
"Yes Mr. Raines." The sweeper says and looks at the older man leave.  
  
SYDNEY'S OFFICE  
  
"THAT MONSTER!" Miss Parker screams with teary eyes.  
  
"W... why couldn't Lyle use his powers?" Broots asks in a broken voice. He hopes no one notices.  
  
"Because first of all he can't control them yet and second Catherine said that she couldn't use her fire power when she had electricity in her system." Sydney answers with a worried look at Parker.  
  
"Zoom in on him Broots." She orders. Broots looks questioningly at Sydney who nods and places himself behind her. Broots does as he's told and looks away from the screen. He can't bare the thought of Lyle hurt. Miss Parker checks his injuries as good as she can.  
  
"That shoulder looks pretty bad. We probably have to get him to a doctor." She mumbles.  
  
"Parker?" Sydney says worriedly and Parker turns around and looks at him.  
  
"Maybe you should call..." He starts.  
  
"NO WAY!!! I will not have Lab Rat take care of my brother. I'm going back to my office. I want you two to keep searching for him in case wheeze-bag comes here." She says and goes to her office. Sydney shakes his head and picks up the phone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hi it's me."  
  
"Thank God. I was beginning to worry. Did she get it?"  
  
"Yes she got her power."  
  
"Good have she read the file?"  
  
"Yes but she doesn't know..."  
  
"That I'm alive. She'll know soon."  
  
"Err..."  
  
"Sydney? What's wrong?"  
  
"You don't know this, but a couple of years ago, Jarod found out that Miss Parker has a twin..."  
  
"Had. He died at birth."  
  
"No he didn't. Jarod did some tests and found out that her brother also worked here. Someone put him up for adoption. Well he can tell you all that later. He has the power of doing and moving fire."  
  
"Are you serious? I have a son? No. I would have known."  
  
"Well you didn't. Anyway, Raines somehow knew about him. He's locked in a cell, Raines also knew about that electricity thing."  
  
"No... Oh God, did he hurt him?"  
  
"Yes. With some sort of electric knife. It's bad. Raines said he would be back. Miss Parker thinks that Raines will try to make him into a killing machine."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"It's gonna be okay. Me, Parker and Broots will save him. I promise."  
  
"Thank God. I don't wanna loose my son before I get a chance to know him."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"W... who was that?" Broots asks curiously.  
  
"You'll know soon enough. You should do... something with your computer." Broots raises an eyebrow but does as he says.  
  
MISS PARKER'S OFFICE.  
  
Miss Parker is sitting and writing a mail to Jarod. .  
  
'Dear Labrat. You probably didn't know I knew your e-mail address. I just wanted you to be the first to know that we're leaving the Centre. With 'we' I mean, me, Sydney, Broots and Lyle. We are of course taking Debbie with us. But first I have to save Lyle. As you probably know he's in a cell. Raines has tortured him and he said he would be back. I have planned to get him out tomorrow. I have one problem though, what should I do with Angelo? I don't know if I'll be able to get him out. Please help. Miss Parker.'  
  
She reads through it and presses send.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER SL-22  
  
Lyle is starting to wake up. He slowly opens his eyes, at first he can't remember where he is but when he sees Raines standing in front of him smiling evilly he remembers everything. With fear written all over his face he slowly manages to get on his feet.  
  
"I see that sleeping beauty is finally awake." Raines wheezes.  
  
"Screw you." Lyle growls.  
  
"Such bad language for a man in your situation. But ..." Raines stops and looks strangely at Lyle's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with your eyes? It looks like fire comes out from the pupils and spreads." He looks at Willie.  
  
"Get me the knife." Willie immediately gets it. Raines smiles again and grabs the knives handle. He makes a cut on Lyle's stomach and watches with pleasure how Lyle's body tenses up.  
  
"This next procedure is far too breathtaking for me to do. But I promise you I'll watch. Willie." Raines says before he removes the knife. Lyle relaxes and soon sees Willie holding chains in his hand. Lyle's eyes grows wide with fear  
  
"No...not the chains. Please...don't do this...No." He pleads. With Raines who only smiles. When Raines makes a short nod Willie approaches and starts to swing the chains at him. Lyle screams at every impact.  
  
AT THE SAME TIME. MISS PARKER'S OFFICE.  
  
Miss Parker is trying to read a file but she can't concentrate.  
  
"You've got mail." Her computer says and she quickly opens it.  
  
'Wow, you're right. I had no idea you knew my e-mail address. I'm glad that you're leaving the Centre. I'll try to get Angelo. Gotta go to a plane. Bye...J...'  
  
Miss Parker smiles and deletes the message. She loos at her watch and realizes it's time to go home. She locks her office and walks to Sydney's office.  
  
SYDNEY'S OFFICE.  
  
"S...Sydney." Broots whispers.  
  
"Yes Broots?"  
  
"What do we do about Killer?" Broots asks carefully.  
  
"Hmmm...I don't know, we have to ask Parker." Sydney answers.  
  
"Ask me about what?" Miss Parker asks carefully. Sydney turns around quickly.  
  
"Jeez Parker, don't sneak up on people like that!" He says angrily and looks worriedly at Broots who looks as if he got a heart attack.  
  
"Sorry, are you okay Broots?" She asks worried.  
  
"Yeah. J...J...just s...surprised. I...I am just F...Fine." He lies.  
  
"Good. What was it you were gonna ask Sydney?"  
  
"What we should do about Killer." He answers.  
  
"Killer? What's Killer?" Miss Parker asks confused.  
  
"D...don't you know???" Broots asks surprised. Lyle had told him that he was going to tell her.  
  
"Do I sound like I know!" She snaps.  
  
"Easy Parker...Killer is Lyle's black panther. He has it in his apartment." Sydney explains.  
  
"Where the hell did Lyle get a panther? Never mind. I'll take it to my house. And you two should pack whatever you want to bring, and Broots. Pack for Debbie too, okay?"  
  
"Okay...P...P...Parker" Broots says and runs home.  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave this Parker?" Sydney asks.  
  
"Yeah. Syd, it's time we all get new lives. Without the Centre, besides, I can't just sit here and watch wheeze-bag turn my little brother into a killing machine, now can I? Even though he is an ass sometimes I think that we will be able to change that." Miss Parker answers.  
  
"Maybe... let's go home and sleep. We have quite an adventure ahead of us tomorrow." Sydney says with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, night Syd." She says and walks towards the door. But stops and walks back to Sydney and gives him a hug. Before he has time to respond she runs out and gets in the elevator. Sydney is still staring at the door and shakes his head as if to clear it. He has a smile on his face when he drives off home.  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER. LYLE'S APARTMENT.  
  
*I can't believe I hugged him like that.* Miss Parker thinks. She sighs and walks up to her brother's apartment.  
  
"Hi. You are not living here are you?" A woman asks and looks suspiciously at her.  
  
"No, I don't. I'm here to visit Mr. Lyle." She answers and points to his door.  
  
"Oh, are you his girlfriend. He's not home right now."  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but I'm his sister and I know he's not home, that's why I am here. He's... in the...hospital. I'm here to pick up a few of his things." Miss Parker answers and is tempted to shoot the bitch.  
  
"Oh, tell him not to be late with his rent." The woman says bored and closes her door again. Miss Parker shakes her head and opens Lyle's door. She sees the panther right in front of the door.  
  
"Hi Killer! I'm Miss Parker. I'm afraid your owner won't come home anymore." She says and carefully walks inside and lights the lamp. The panther must either recognise her or be very friendly because he is licking her hand. He makes a movement with his head and walks to the kitchen. Miss Parker follows him.  
  
"You hungry?" he asks and looks in Lyle's fridge. She reaches in to grab a cooked stake but that makes Killer growl. She retracts her hand and Killer reaches his head in the fridge and looks around and finally he bites into a raw chicken.  
  
"I guess you weren't in the mood for stake." She says and closes the fridge. She starts to pack a few of Lyle's things while Killer is eating his chicken. When he's done he brings out his own bag and packs his own things in it. Miss Parker looks in amazement and then puts both bags by the door while Killer gets his leash he gives it to Miss Parker who manages to fasten it to his collar. She takes the bags, turns off the light and closes the door.  
  
SL-22  
  
Lyle is having trouble staying awake. He stopped screaming a few minutes ago, he couldn't even feel the chains hitting him anymore.  
  
"Stop!" Raines orders and Willie backs off.  
  
"Wasn't this exciting? Anyway I am going to bed, bye!" Raines says and takes the knife and leaves.  
  
"Mr. Raines, should I take him off the wall? " Willie asks. Raines nods and then he's gone.  
  
"Can you help me?" Willie asks the sweeper standing guard. The sweeper nods and walks into the cell. They uncuff Lyle and drag him to the bed. The sweeper checks Lyle's pulse to check if he's okay and a soft moan escapes Lyle's lips. The sweeper and Willie leaves.  
  
*I have to stay awake. I could have a concussion, man it's fuzzy in here.* Lyle thinks and then his eyelids close. And everything goes dark.  
  
"Hurt... bad... help..." A voice from the vent chants. 


End file.
